


The Death of the Durins

by orphan_account



Series: Death Comes For Us All [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beheading, Brother Feels, So much angst, and pain, and tears, how the Battle of the Five Armies should have ended, improved death scenes, just more Fili in general, lots of Fili feels, no Kili/Tauriel bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improved version of Fili and Kili's death scenes in BoFA. Because Fili deserved so much better and the Kili/Tauriel thing was bullshit. I hope this justifies Fili's death a bit more than the movie did. Fili was brave. Fili was self-sacrificing. We all need more Fili so here, have some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of the Durins

**Author's Note:**

> To Malena. I know you would have wanted this.

Fili knew he had done the right thing when he had sent Kili to search the lower levels of the tower. It somehow dulled his own fear, knowing that Kili was out of harm’s way. Of course Azog was not hiding in the lower levels, Fili knew that. He knew he was walking directly to his death, but he had to give it a try. If he could kill Azog and end all this, it was worth giving up his life. If Kili was safe…. As long as his _nadadith_ was safe he did not care if he lived or died. He kept telling himself this over and over as he slowly crept through the dark hallway.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were all around him, and torches lit up the walls. Fili could hear laughter and excited screams from the orcs as they approached him from all sides. The fear gripped him then, but he still managed to draw his sword with shaky hands.

Then the booming voice from Azog was heard and those foul words of the black speech washed over him. Fili did not understand, but he knew they meant his death. So in a futile attempt, he let out a fierce war-cry of “Khazad ai-menü!”  and threw himself at the pale orc. Their blades clashed in the dim light and to Fili’s surprise, none of the other orcs interfered. He was a son of Durin after all. His life belonged to Azog.

Steel clashed into steel for what seemed like an eternity before Fili’s sword was knocked from his grasp and he was slammed hard into the wall. The air was knocked out of him and he felt dizzy. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by the scruff of his neck and his hair. And then it hit him. The way his great-grandfather had been exectuted. How Thror’s head had been thrown at Thorin’s feet. With the last of his strength, he tried to yank himself free, only to get his head bashed hard against the nearest wall. It hurt and he soon felt blood trickle down his brow.

The wind suddenly caught him in the face and he knew they were outside. He felt himself being dragged further out and then Azog’s snarling voice saying something triumphantly.  He heard Bilbo cry out his name. He heard Dwalin’s shout. And as he felt himself being dragged to the very edge, he could see the three of them. They were so far below, yet he could make out the tears on Bilbo’s eyes and the despair on Dwalin’s face. And then there was Thorin. He stood there, pale and stiff as a statue. And Fili knew. He knew that his uncle was no longer here, but on another battle field, holding his dying brother in his arms. And it hurt. Not because Fili knew he was about to die, but because of the pain he would cause those he left behind.

And then he heard it. His brother’s voice, calling out his name. And suddenly, he was no longer facing his death. He was back in the Blue Mountains with his brother. It was a foggy day and the two of them had been playing outside. They were mere dwarflings back then, Fili barely old enough to grow his first stubble. Then the fog had become too thick and they had become separated. And Kili had called out for him, all lost and afraid. Kili sounded like that time now. Hoarsly, Fili tried to call back, but there was no sound. Only the taste of blood.

Down below on the ice, Kili could only watch with terrified eyes. His feet somehow lead him out on the frozen river, letting him see everything that went on up there. He caught his brother’s eyes and through his tears, Fili managed a smile. Then the blond dwarf was forced down by two orcs and Azog lifted his foul, cruel blade. The sound was sickening, yet Kili could only watch. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. It was just another of his nightmares. But as Azog lifted the head of his brother with a triumphant cry, reality struck Kili like a mace. He let out a pained cry and fell to his knees. If he had looked up, he would have seen the orcs dragging Fili’s headless corpse to the edge and dump it over. Instead, it slammed into the ice just a few feet in front of him.

Behind Kili, Thorin stood in shock as he watched the head of his nephew being simply dropped after his body. Azog’s grin was as piercing and cruel as it had been all those years ago, yet the pain was somehow worse this time. He had promised Dís he would look after her sons. He had made a promise! His vision was blurry and he realised he was crying. Then his eyes dropped to where his youngest nephew was crouched over the body, screaming. The sound was so heart-wrenching, it nearly tore him apart. Like a wounded animal, mixed with the emotion of losing a loved one. He supposed he had sounded like that when Frerin died. The only memory he had of that day was closing the eyes of his younger brother and kissing his forehead, promising they would one day feast in the halls of their ancestors.

Kili was feeling numb. He was shaking violently and the tears wouldn’t seem to stop. His hands were clutching Fili’s arm and his forehead was resting on his brother’s chest. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Fili had always been there for him. Always. There hadn’t been a day where Kili had not seen his brother. Not one day. He refused to believe. It was just a dream, a terrible nightmare. He would wake up soon and Fili would be there, smiling at him like he always did and fussing over every little thing Kili did.

But it was no dream. The realisation came slowly, as he could not seem to wake up. And when he lifted his head and his eyes saw the golden hair of his brother in a pool of blood some feet away from the body, he knew it was real. And suddenly it was not grief that filled his young heart. It was hate.

He pushed himself onto his feet and dashed across the ice and up the stairs. He would murder Azog or die trying! They had taken the most important person in his life away. They had killed his brother! And now he would kill them.

The next few moments were a blur of steel and blood, but he was somehow still going. It was as if no blade could touch him in his anger, and he knew he could not stop. Not until Azog was dead, or he had died trying. Nothing could distract him, not even…

“Kili!”

Her voice was unmistakable, yet somehow Kili barely heard it. She was far away from him, so far away and he had to avenge his brother. There was no room for anything else. As he continued his way up, he heard her calls, but she moved nothing inside him. She was a distraction. His was going to kill Azog and end this. That was all that mattered. His brother would not die in vain!

He heard her scream again and for a moment he stopped. His brother was dead and killing Azog wouldn’t change that. But he could still save Tauriel. He stood there in the middle of the stairs, feeling torn. His head was spinning and the sight of Fili being beheaded was swimming before his eyes. He was so confused, so afraid. He didn’t know what to do. At least not until the orc jumped on him. Snapping back into reality, Kili barely managed to deflect the blow enough for the sword to only cut his leg. He groaned in pain and stuck his sword through the orc’s throat.

“That was for my brother,” he whispered before letting the beast slide to the ground. His hand went to where the blade had cut him. The arrow wound had re-opened during the battle, despite Tauriel’s healing and now the blade had cut into his flesh just above the spot. The pain was dulled by his adrenaline and he knew he had to continue. Without thinking, his feet lead him up the stairs.

But on the next level, a huge pack was waiting for him. Azog was nowhere to be seen. His eyes found the pool of blood and he realised this was where Fili had…

Tears filled his eyes again and the orcs laughed. One of them spat something and Kili recognised the word “weakling”. The laughter and the blood was all Kili could register and it filled him back up with the blinding anger. He lashed out at the orcs, tears streaming down his face as they swarmed him. Blades came from all sides and he felt one cut his side and another arm. He took the head of one of the orcs and stabbed another, but just as he was about to pull out his blade, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He looked down and saw a shard of metal poke out of his chest. Warm blood trickled down his chest and he coughed. A red spray hit the faces of the orcs in front of him and they all laughed. Then there was a sharp pain in his chest and he slid to the ground. The next thing he knew was the sensation of falling and somehow, the sight of his brother down below comforted him.

 _Fili_ , he thought. _I am coming._

**Author's Note:**

> Word explanation:
> 
> Nadadith - the brother that is young  
> Khazad ai-menü - the dwarves are upon you


End file.
